Softly, As I Leave You
by ZmCa
Summary: /YunJae Fanfiction/ I'll leave you softly before your hand beg me to stay... Mian. /Songfic maybe/YAOI/-Z


**Warning : Yaoi! OOC! AU! REAL PERSON! TYPO! Plot cacad. **Saya minta maaf jika ada beberapa lantunan lyric yang tiba-tiba tersangkut. Hehehe... Berarti ini _songfic_? O.o?

_Disclaimer : Them self._

..

Dengan judul yang sama, saya terinspirasi dari lagu 'Softly As I Leave You – Michael Buble' yang ditayangkan di sebuah Fanvid Yunjae.

NP : _**Softly As I Leave You**_ –_Michael Bubl__é__  
(A/N: coba sambil dengarkan.)_

Or

_**Footstep**_-Jaejoong

.

* * *

.

"GENIT!" jerit Jaejoong sambil menutup wajahnya dengan bantal menghindari kecupan-kecupan ringan dari Yunho. Wajahnya memerah sempurna mengingat Yunho menciumnya penuh cinta. Yunho yang melihat Jaejoong malu-malu seperti itu hanya terkekeh pelan.

Tangan Yunho bergerak mengenyahkan bantal yang digunakan Jaejoong untuk menutupi wajahnya. Yunho memegang tangan kiri Jaejoong agar tidak memberontak dan mengarahkan tangan Jaejoong ke wajahnya agar dia dapat mengecup telapak tangan Jaejoong dengan lembut. Jaejoong yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya menunduk malu sambil menerima kecupan mesra Yunho di tangannya.

Senyuman Yunho terkembang dengan lembut. Perlahan dia mencondongkan tubuhnya agar dapat mengecup puncak kepala Jaejoong, "_Saranghae_." Bisik Yunho lembut.

Jaejoong mendongakkan kepalanya melihat Yunho. Wajahnya menyimpan jutaan kebahagiaan. Jaejoong tersenyum, mengecup singkat bibir Yunho, "_Nado_."

.

* * *

.

"**Softly As I Leave You"**

-Z-

_YunJae Fanfiction_

.

* * *

.

Jaejoong memainkan jarinya di dada Yunho. Membentuk tulisan-tulisan abstrak yang membuat Yunho tersenyum geli. Mereka berdua terbaring di kamar Jaejoong. Jam menunjukan pukul sebelas malam. Tidak ada yang berbicara di sini. Mereka menikmati momen-momen intim dan mesra seperti ini.

Jaejoong sangat suka saat mereka berkumpul tanpa suara dan melantunkan perasaan cinta dengan gerakan tubuh mereka. Dengan sentuhan lembut yang tidak menyakitkan. Rasa seperti ini membuat dadanya terasa lepas dan bebas.

Jaejoong mendongakkan kepalanya melihat Yunho yang sedari tadi menatap kearahnya. Senyuman ringan Jaejoong munculkan. Bergerak perlahan Jaejoong mengecup dagu Yunho. Hal ini membuat Yunho membalas kecupan Jaejoong dengan kecupan mesra di atas puncak kepala Jaejoong.

Yunho bergerak merapat kearah Jaejoong dan menekan kepala Jaejoong agar terbenam di lekukan lehernya. Jaejoong dengan segera melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Yunho dan menubrukan wajahnya dengan perpotongan leher dan pundak Yunho. Menempelkan hidungnya disana dan mengendus harum Yunho.

Telinga Jaejoong menangkap kekehan pelan dari Yunho. Yunho pasti merasa geli dengan apa yang dia lakukan.

"_Saranghae_." Bisik Jaejoong sambil mengecup leher Yunho dengan ciuman singkat.

Yunho tersenyum samar lalu mengosok-gosokkan punggung Jaejoong dengan telapak tangannya. Perkataan Jaejoong membanjiri hati Yunho dengan ketenangan yang samar.

.

* * *

.

_Tes... tes... tes..._

Yunho perlahan membuka matanya. Tangannya kanannya yang sedari tadi merengkuh Jaejoong dia gerakan untuk mengusap matanya yang basah. Perlahan Yunho mengulirkan tubuh Jaejoong kearah kanan—menjauh dari dirinya—dan meraih selimut yang berada di bawah kaki mereka untuk menyelimuti Jaejoong.

Yunho menggerakan tangan kirinya untuk menompang kepalanya agar dia dapat melihat Jaejoong. Tetap dalam posisi menyamping menatap orang yang dia cintai.

Tangan Yunho terulur menghapus air matanya yang menetes dan mengenai dahi Jaejoong yang terekspose karena Yunho sibakkan. Air mata Yunho tetap mengalir lembut dari ujung matanya dan mengalir turun ke arah tangan Yunho lalu menetes di ranjang.

Setelah menatap wajah Jaejoong yang damai beberapa saat, Yunho mulai bangkit dan berjalan ke arah kamar mandi. Mengusap wajahnya yang tampak lelah agar lebih segar. Pandangan Yunho menatap kucuran air yang mengalir di wastafel dengan intes. Membayangkan kucuran air itu adalah air mata Jaejoong yang mengalir. Dengan cepat Yunho menampar dirinya sendiri dan segera mematikan kran air.

Keluar dari kamar mandi, mata Yunho menatap nyalang ke arah jam dinding yang menunjukan pukul dua dini hari. Yunho berjalan cepat ke arah Jaejoong yang masih tertidur walaupun tubuhnya bergerak-gerak gelisah seakan mencari sesuatu. _Mencari sesuatu yang sedari tadi menemaninya._

Yunho mengerti dan meletakan bantal yang tadi dia gunakan di samping Jaejoong. Menggerakan tangan Jaejoong agar memeluk bantal putih yang meninggalkan wangi Yunho.

Yunho tersenyum getir melihat Jaejoong yang mengeratkan pelukannya di bantal yang tadi Yunho gunakan. Yunho merundukan tubuhnya. Mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Jaejoong, "_Saranghae_."—Yunho mengecup telinga Jaejoong lembut setelah mengatakan hal itu—"_Mianhae_." Lanjut Yunho tanpa sadar tetesan air matanya mengalir kembali.

Yunho segera menjauhkan tubuhnya takut air matanya menjatuhi wajah Jaejoong. Perlahan Yunho mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku celana. Memotret Jaejoong yang tertidur.

'Ini akan menjadi kenangan yang manis.' Batin Yunho. Bibir Yunho tersenyum saat dia menjadikan foto Jaejoong sebagai wallpaper. Senyuman Yunho berbanding terbalik dengan air mata Yunho yang terus mengalir dan sarat akan kesedihan.

'_**Softly...  
I will leave you Softly'**_

"Jaejoongie, _chagi... Saranghae. Jongmal saranghae. Saranghae. Saranghae_." Yunho membisikan kata-kata mersa untuk terakhir kalinya. Menikmati wajah Jaejoong yang terlihat senang dengan bisikan lembutnya.

Tuhan, betapa Yunho tidak dapat medeskripsikan cintanya terhadap Jaejoong. Tulus. Yunho tulus.

Yunho merasakan ponselnya bergetar pelan di sakunya. Menandakan bahwa dirinya harus pergi sekarang.

Kecupan ringan Yunho berikan di bibir Jaejoong membuat tubuh itu mengeliyat dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya ke bantal yang tadi Yunho gunakan.

Dengan langkah yang mengendap-endap Yunho berjalan menjauhi Jaejoong. Keluar dari apartement Jaejoong. Dia ingin pergi tanpa Jaejoong ketahui. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi dengan Jaejoong saat dia harus meninggalkan Jaejoong dalam keadaan Jaejoong sadar. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan seberapa banyak tetesan air mata yang mengalir. Sebelum dirinya melihat hal menyakitkan itu, lebih baik dia meninggalkan Jaejoong dengan perlahan tanpa sepengetahuan Jaejoong.

'_**I Leave You Softly  
Long before your hand beg me to stay'**_

Yunho mengusap lengannya saat udara dingin menusuk tubuhnya yang hanya menggunakan kaus hitam denga celana jins panjang. Hal yang ada di pikiran Yunho saat ini adalah pulang-ambil barangnya-pergi sejauh mungkin.

Tubuh Yunho bergidik saat angin malam menerpa bagian belakang tubuhnya. Betapa dia ingin tetap berada di pelukan Jaejoong dan menikmati kehangatan yang Jaejoong suguhkan. Betapa Yunho sekarang ini kembali merindukan sentuhan hangat yang biasa Jaejoong berikan kepadanya.

_Tetapi sekarang sudah tidak bisa lagi, Jung Yunho!_

Dia harus pergi sekarang. Pergi ke tempat yang jauh lalu mengasingkan diri. Yunho merekam jelas saat dia divonis terkena HIV/AIDS. Penyakit berbahaya tersebut didapatkannya saat dia sedang mengalami pertengkarang hebat dengan Jaejoong dan membuat Yunho melampiaskan kekesalannya terhadap tubuh wanita jalang yang sedang menjual diri.

Sejak saat itu, Yunho menghindar saat Jaejoong mengajaknya untuk bersetubuh ataupun melakukan ciuman yang terlalu intim. Takut saat Jaejoong mengigit bibirnya dan membuat bibirnya terluka. Hal ini akan menghasilkan darah dan dapat membuat Jaejoong tertular penyakit mematikannya.

Dan sekarang Yunho harus meninggalkan semuanya. Mengasingkan diri sambil menunggu tubuhnya mati dan membusuk disana.

Sejak seminggu yang lalu Yunho berbohong terhadap Jaejoong dengan mengatakan bahwa dirinya mendapatkan beasiswa untuk bersekolah di Eropa. Dan tentu saja Jaejoong percaya mengingat Yunho tergolong manusia cerdas. Mati-matian Jaejoong mendukung Yunho. Apa sih yang tidak Jaejoong berikan untuk kebahagiaan Yunho? Bahkan Jaejoong merelakan waktunya bersama Yunho. Hanya saja Jaejoong meminta hubungan mereka tidak putus dan mereka melakukan hubungan jarak jauh.

Sering hati Yunho berdecit sakit saat Jaejoong melantunkan cintanya yang begitu tulus terhadap Yunho. Sudah tidak terhitung betapa jantung Yunho berdetak tidak karuan saat dia harus berbohong kepada Jaejoong.

Tetapi ini jalan yang dia pilih. Penyakit ini tidak ada obatnya. Dia hanya bisa menunggu sampai tubuhnya membusuk saja. Dan Yunho tidak bisa membayangkan jika Jaejoong harus melihat dirinya dengan penyakit berengsek itu. Tidak ingin melihat Jaejoong menjerit dan memohon Yunho untuk tetap bertahan hidup.

_Untuk apa Jaejoong menangisi orang berengsek sepertinya?_

Manusia berengsek yang menikmati tubuh orang lain di saat kekasihnya sedang menangis karena pertengkaran yang mereka lakukan. Tidak perlu. Sunggu dia tidak perlu dengan belas kasihan yang kalian keluarkan. Yunho sudah cukup mengerti dengan kesalahannya.

Betapa Yunho ingin mengulang masa lalu.

'_**I leave you before you kiss me...  
Before you beg me to stay,  
For one more hour  
Or one more day'**_

Yunho memasuki rumah kumuhnya. Mengambil barang-barang miliknya, beranjak pergi dan membiarkan rumah dalam keadaan tidak terkunci. Mungkin saja ada orang lain yang membutuhkan rumah untuk berteduh, mereka bisa berteduh di rumah kumuhnya.

Air mata Yunho menetes kembali saat tanpa sadar matanya bertabrakan dengan fotonya dan foto Jaejoong yang segaja dia pasang di sebuah pigura besar di ruang tengahnya.

'**I can't bear the tears to fall'**

Yunho mempercepat langkahnya. Pergi secepatnya. _Pergi secepatnya!_

Selamat tinggal Jaejoong.

_Selamat tinggal chagiya._

Yunho melarikan kakinya saat rasa sakit di hatinya sudah tidak terbendung lagi.

* * *

**-END-**

* * *

**.-.**

_**~Epilog~**_

Jaejoong segera mendudukan tubuhnya dari atas kasur. Sudah lima menit sejak Yunho pergi meninggalkannya.

Jangan kira dirinya bodoh atau apa. Dia tahu. Sangat tahu dengan hal yang sedang dialami Yunho. Tiga hari yang lalu dia menemukan berkas aneh di antara buku-buku Yunho.

_Yunho divonis terkena HIV/AIDS_

Saat itu semua menjadi jelas. Saat Yunho menolak dirinya untuk bercinta. Untuk melakukan sentuhan intim. Semuanya terlihat sangat amat JELAS!

Jaejoong mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan. Ingin rasanya mengejar Yunho. Memeluk tubuh itu dengan kencang seakan-akan dia ingin terus berpegang kepada Yunho selamanya.

Tapi Jaejoong belum siap. Dia belum siap dengan segala rasa sakit yang akan melandanya. Tubuh Yunho akan melemah dan lama kelamaan Yunho hanya bisa terbaring di atas kasur. Menunggu ajalnya.

Jaejoong tidak siap melihat kematian Yunho di depan matanya.

Dia sangat mencintai pria itu sangat. Tetapi dia belum siap ditinggalkan. Sama sekali tidak siap.

Jaejoong mulai terisak. Menangisi kelemahannya.

"_Mianhae_ Yunho. _Mianhae_. Aku lemah."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

FANFIC TERAKHIR SEBELUM UN!

Readers : Katanya fic yang sebelumnya fic terakhir

Author : hehehe... habis gw dihantui dengan ide, sih T^T

.

.

As usual! NO SEQUEL! Masa Sequelnya gw memperjelas kematian Yunho (T^T)" nggak tega ;;A;;"

-Did You know...

Gw galau se-galau-galaunya.

Junsu membuat album sendiri.

Yoochun sibuk dengan dramanya.

Jaejoong hendak wamil. (dan kenapa di nge-follow Heechul?)

Mereka bertiga seakan-akan mau terpecah aja... TTATT" Tapi **nggak boleh negative thingking**! HARUS DUKUNG JYJ+HOMIN! WOOW

.

YUNHO HAMPIR KALAH SAMA RAIN! FUQ! COME ON CASSIE!

Kerahkan semangat kalian untuk mem-vote Yunho di www . allkpop . com /2012/04/allkpop-fan-tournament-best-male-dancer-finals

Kita hampir ketinggalan 1 juta! Fuq.. Gw kayaknya udah mem-vote 100 lebih sampai nggak bisa nge-vote lagi. (bisa vote berulang-ulang, kok!)

.

Yunho nangis di Tokyo Dome pada 15 April kemarin... Gw liat videonya tadi & itu saaaangat indah ;;A;;)/

.

Doain UN-nya lancar ya~

Berkenan?


End file.
